Priorities
by Nikatsu
Summary: ON HOLD. We all try to ignore things that really matter. And for the Adam, Julie and Dean, there are issues left unsolved. Maybe someone new's opinion might help them out?
1. Skate and Hit

Okay, so here goes a MD fanfic I've been meaning to have up for some time now... Blegh. :) Hope you like.

**Priorities**

_Adam_

"You concentrate on hockey more than you concentrate on your studies," my father told me, his voice rising. He was, obviously, not happy with my grades.

I was sitting on a chair in my father's study, unflinching at the tone of his voice. I was used to this… ever since I was a child.

"You still maintain your average, that's true… but I expect A+'s not A-'s, Adam," he continued, pacing around his study. He paces a lot. I don't know why… what I do know is that he does that a lot whenever he talks to me.

"I should hope that you do better next time." He gave me a look and I nodded. Then he motioned me to get out of his study, and I did… with pleasure.

I had more important things to do than listening to my father talk about how stupid I've been. Or how incredibly incompetent I've been. It was getting old really. The more I try to impress him, the more he manages to see fault in it and criticizes me.

So what else should I do? Play hockey of course.

I pulled on my skates and grabbed my hockey stick from the closet. I looked back at my father's open door and sighed. No sense of letting him know I was going out for awhile. It's not like he would really care… I've gone out loads of times and he's never noticed. He never notices… unless it has something to do with my grades. Or if I'm physically hurt. Other than that, he notices absolutely nothing.

I skated towards the community skating rink and did a few laps. Skating always cleared my head. I don't why… it just does. I dropped the puck I had in my hand and started hitting it over to the goal a few times. I skated and hit another goal.

Skate. Hit.

Skate. Hit.

Skate. Hit.

Skate. Hit.

_Skate. Hit._

The more I skated, the stronger I hit the puck. I was angry. I was pissed.

I couldn't take all the lectures anymore. I wanted to scream. I wanted to beat the life out of someone. I don't know what I wanted to do more… I just wanted to hurt something or someone so badly. I hated everything around me.

I hated myself.

"Slow down there, boy," someone said from behind me and I looked at the person who spoke.

It was a girl just about my age. It wasn't very bright there so I couldn't make out any of her features like what color her hair was or what her eyes looked like. All I could see was that she was holding a hockey stick and wearing skates.

She was also smirking.

"You must be really pissed to be hitting your puck like that," she said, smirking still. She skated towards me and smiled. "Whoever you want to beat up… well, think it over first. It might not be a very good idea."

She held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Madison, by the way. Sorry if I suddenly showed up—completely blowing your anger management routine you had going here."

I had to smile. I liked how she was so straightforward.

I took her hand and shook it. Her hand was a perfect fit in mine and it was soft. I smiled again and she smiled back.

"I'm Adam Banks," I said and her eyes widened.

"So you're a Duck?" she asked, grinning. I was taken back. Oh so she knew about the Ducks and me.

"Yeah, number 99," I answered, nodding. Rachel laughed and leaned on her hockey stick.

"Yeah, I know… I watched the JV/Varsity game. Your team is really good," she said, looking at me.

I nodded again and smiled. "Thanks."

Rachel grinned. "So you want to hit a few more goals?" she asked, playfully hitting me with her hockey stick. I shrugged and grinned.

"Why not?"

She laughed and skated past me and over to the puck. I went after her and blocked her, but she sidestepped me and before I knew it she had hit the puck into the goal. I was dumbstruck.

Rachel was really good.

We played a few more times before we fell onto the ground, panting. She grinned at me and tucked her hair behind her ear. We were under the light now, so I could see her properly. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes… she was really pretty.

I had to smile.

"That was a nice practice," she said, grinning at me. Rachel seemed to like smiling a lot. I liked that.

"Yeah, it was great work out," I replied, grinning as well.

We stared up at the night sky. The moon was out that night and was full. It looked better than the last time I looked at it. It must be because I was pissed most of the time to really notice it before.

"It's nice out," she murmured. I nodded in agreement.

We laughed at the same time and just looked at each other. There wasn't anything remotely funny around but we laughed at the same time. It was weird.

She smiled and I felt my hands grow cold.

_This _was new.

I smiled back.

We didn't say anything else after that. We just continued to look the moon… then after a few minutes, we stood up and said our goodbyes.

I went out, angry… and came home feeling refreshed and… happy.

Whoever she was… I wanted to see her again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. Please read and review! 


	2. Family Tradition

**Priorities – _Family Tradition_**

_Rachel_

"Stick to your schedule, alright?" my older cousin, Rick Riley said, giving me a serious look. I gave him a look and rolled my eyes as I surveyed the surroundings. I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Rick's car.

"Yes, I will stick to my schedule, _Dad_," I replied sarcastically, earning a slight bop in the head from my cousin. I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes at me, even though he had a slight smile on his face.

I don't know why people saw Rick as a bully. Maybe he was in a sense, because he can be very competitive when it came to sports and varsity issues but he wasn't all that bad. I grew up with him all my life: Rick, his younger brother Tyler and me—the three of us under one country club. His father was my father's brother… he was my own flesh and blood.

"Be serious, Rachel. I don't want you ending up in the Dean's office just before the end of class, alright?" he said, suppressing a smirk.

He knew I was a magnet for trouble. He knew that somehow I would find some way to create trouble. But I was determined not to get into to any chaos this year. At least, not in too big a chaos.

"I won't get into trouble. Stop worrying. I'm not ten you know," I reminded, glaring at him. Rick smirked at me.

"No you're not, but your dad entrusted me with the responsibility of watching you over the semester, so I need to take care of you."

I shook my head and grabbed my bag from the back seat and pushed the car door open. I swung my bag over my shoulder and let out a huge breath.

"I'll be fine, O dear Cousin, leave now or you will be late for your class," I said, over my shoulder. I heard him say something under his breath as he revved the car up once again and I smiled. He was such a big brother sometimes.

"I'll pick you up after classes." And he drove off, leaving me at the bottom steps of Eden Hall Academy.

I looked around me once more. Boys and girls my age were starting to enter the doors and I just stood there, watching them for a little while. Eden Hall Academy was going to be my new home for the next year… I'd have to live up to the Riley name (even though technically I was only half a Riley and I don't even use that last name).

I sighed and dragged myself into the halls.

_Eden Hall, here I come.

* * *

_

"Since it's inception in 1903, Eden Hall Academy has taken great pride in its illustrious tradition of excellence. Yet, as we approach the coming millennium, we dare not shrink from the specter of inevitable change…"

I stifled a yawn. Rick and his friends told me about Dean Buckley's speech… but I never expected it to be this—_what's the word_—dull? Boring? Nauseatingly ancient? I fiddled with my shirt and took a deep breath. I was here, in Eden Hall Academy… living up the Riley family name.

I let out my breath and looked back up at the stage where the dean stood. I had to smile when I noticed my uncle sitting among the alumni committee. He was looking so regal. So posh. So important. I willed myself not to barf.

"It's the same speech over and over again," the blonde girl beside me said to her dark haired friend. I looked over at them and saw them stifling their laughs. I smiled. They were bored too.

"Yeah, I know. It's so dull. I wonder what the guys are thinking?" the brunette replied, motioning her head towards the direction of the row of boys sitting on the other side of the auditorium. I looked over to the guys she mentioned and saw one rather large boy's head drooping as he slept. I stifled a laugh.

"Goldberg's asleep!" The blonde girl grinned and the brunette nodded, shaking her head in disbelief and laughter.

"Ooh, Jules, Dean Buckley's finishing up."

They straightened themselves in their seats and tried to look as though they had been listening to everything the dean said. I smiled and did the same. Maybe Eden Hall Academy isn't full of preps after all.

"Now, may you have a prosperous school year and good luck to every one of us!" Dean Buckley motioned everyone to stand up and we all began to pile out of the auditorium.

I looked around me and spotted the blonde and brunette I was watching earlier. I walked over to them. I had no idea where to go, and I needed someone's help fast.

"Um, excuse me," I tapped the blonde's shoulder and she and her friend turned to look at me, "Uh, Hi, I'm a transfer student and I have no idea where I'm supposed to be so… is it alright if I ask you guys for directions?" I smiled sheepishly at them and held up my class schedule for proof.

They smiled at me. "Yeah, sure, we can help. What's your first class anyway?" the brunette asked, tilting her head to the side. I smiled in gratitude and quickly scanned my schedule.

"I have… History first," I said, looking up at them.

The girls nodded. "We have the same class together then. Come on, you can walk with us there," the blonde said, smiling at me. She held out her hand. "I'm Julie Gaffney by the way."

The brunette did the same. "And I'm Connie Moreau."

Something about their names seemed so familiar. But I couldn't remember it.

I grinned at them and shook both their hands. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Madison."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rachel," Julie said, grinning at me. We started going up the stairs. "What made you move here to Eden Hall Academy?"

I shrugged. "Family tradition. My father graduated here and he wants me to do the same. I was supposed to start my freshman year here but I ended up living with my mom for the past three years before my dad got the hold of me."

Connie nodded. "Family tradition? Your dad must be one of the preps in the alumni."

I shook my head, and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "Actually my uncle's the one in the committee." Connie and Julie nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry though, I'm not a snob."

Julie laughed. "We can tell. You came by here all by yourself and talked to us. When we first moved here, not one of the people around here came to talk to us. You're new and you had the guts to say hi."

Connie agreed.

"Yeah. Even if you dad is a prep, we can see that you're not. And we like that," Connie smiled and then added, "I'm sure our friends will like you too."

I shrugged. "Friends?"

Connie nodded. "Our friends are the best in world. I've known them since we were in middle school!"

"And I've known them since the Goodwill games," Julie said, tucking her blonde hair away from her face.

"You played in the Goodwill games?" I asked, impressed. The pieces were starting to fit.

They nodded. "Yeah, Team USA in Hockey."

I grinned. "Wow, the Anaheim Mighty Ducks, huh?" I laughed. "You guys were great in the Goodwill games!"

"You play hockey?" Julie asked, looking at me as if she was surprised. I nodded. "Yeah, I play hockey. But my dad doesn't like me to though."

Connie and Julie nodded and laughed.

"You know, I'm really starting to like you, Rachel," Julie said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Me too," Connie agreed, smiling at me.

"Oh, that's great because I'm beginning to like you guys too. I need some friends around this place," I said, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"We can help you with that," they said in unison. Julie grabbed my hand and steered me into our History class towards a group of boys talking noisily amongst themselves. They were sitting around in a circle on one side of the room.

"Hey, guys, we want you guys to meet our new friend," Connie said, nudging a blonde haired boy with her elbow. The blonde looked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Boyfriend?" I whispered to Julie. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yo, guys, Connie says she wants to introduce someone," the blond exclaimed, causing the unruly boys to stop chattering and look at us.

"This is Charlie, Dean, Fulton, Averman, Russ, Goldberg, Kenny, Luis, Dwayne and Guy—he's my boyfriend." Connie shot me a look and I grinned. I shook all of their hands and gave them a smile.

"I'm Rachel Madison," I said, grinning.

The guys said their hellos back and started asking me about myself. Julie, Connie and I had to smile. "They are _so_ typical," I murmured and Julie and Connie nodded as they burst out laughing.

"Yo, Cake Eater! Where have you been, man?" Russ exclaimed, waving at someone from behind me.

"I got into an argument with my dad, Russ—again."

I stiffened. I knew that voice… it couldn't be…

I turned to see who it was and my breath caught as I stared into his blue eyes. I could tell that he was surprised too because he stopped walking and stared at me as well.

"Adam Banks?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Haha. Loving how this is going. Oh and just so no one gets confused about my chapters… if the chapter is going to be on someone's point of view, their names will be written in italic before the chapter so that you can understand who would be giving his/her view on things. If the chapter's going to be told in the normal way, there will be no name before the content of the chapter.

Got all that? Good. Please Read and Review!


	3. Scrimmage

Author's Notes: Things will get weirder by the minute. But be patient. :) Everything will make sense in the end!

**Priorities – _Scrimmage_**

_Julie_

"So you know her?" I asked Adam while the Ducks and I changed into our hockey gear. We had practice in five minutes and Coach Orion would throw a fit if we didn't get to the rink in time.

Adam looked over at me and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I met her at the community skating rink the other night. We hit some goals then just sat around afterwards." He shrugged. "I didn't even think I'd see her again."

"Well, she's here now, Banksie," Russ teased, making a lovey-dovey face at him. Adam threw a towel towards Russ' direction and laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Averman and Goldberg making kissing sounds. Catcalls and such ensued and I had to laugh.

"She seems interesting though," Adam added, shrugging again. Connie and I exchanged a look. Ooh, this was moving towards a fascinating road.

"Really, Adam?" Connie asked, smirking at him. Adam rolled his eyes and pulled on his jersey.

"Yeah, I find her interesting."

"Not to me!" Dean's voice boomed from his spot in the locker room. He walked towards me and I refrained from rolling my eyes as he put his arm around me. Oh here we go.

"And why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because she's no you, Cat Lady."

The locker room then erupted with cat calls and teasing remarks from Averman, Goldberg and Russ. Dean, on the other hand, just grinned and ruffled my neatly braided hair.

_Damn, now I have to fix it all over again,_ I thought as I glared at him.

"Don't do that," I said, tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ear. Dean smirked and grabbed his hockey stick from the rack.

"Oh, you like it anyway, Julie," he replied, and quickly ran off before my towel could have hit him on the face.

I was seething. "Damn that Portman. He makes me so… annoyed!" I exclaimed, tucking my hair into my jersey before grabbing my stick and helmet.

Connie laughed and patted me on the back. "Aw, it's okay, Jules. You'll get him someday."

"And if you don't," Russ added, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat, "maybe you can just beat the crap out of him with your hockey stick."

* * *

"Scrimmage!"

Coach Orion blew his whistle and immediately the Ducks divided into two teams. I watched Charlie and Averman take their positions in the middle of the rink before Coach blew his whistle again to start the game.

Charlie got a hold on the puck before Averman got a chance to take it and they were off in a heartbeat. Charlie passed the puck to Russ who passed it to Connie who passed it to Guy who hit it into my side of the rink. I caught it before it hit the goal.

"Not today, Guy!" I cried as I threw the puck back at them.

"Cut me some slack, Jules! Let me hit a goal by you for once!" Guy replied, grinning. Connie was laughing in the background as Fulton got a hold of the puck that she had passed.

Fulton passed the puck towards Luis who immediately started speeding towards Goldberg's position. He hit the puck and Goldberg almost missed it by an inch.

"There you go, Goldie!" Luis patted Goldberg in the back for a job well done and off he went again.

"Nice save, Goldberg!" I exclaimed from my post and he held up his hand as a thank you.

"Thanks, Julie!"

I loved my team. Everyone was supportive of one another and we all knew how to encourage each other when we had a tough time pulling through. It was amazing how mature and how close we all have become since the JV/Varsity showdown in freshman year. I smiled and stopped another puck from hitting my goal post. We've come a long way since then.

After a few more plays, Coach blew his whistle and motioned for us towards him. I removed my helmet and skated towards him. Dean was beside me.

"Are you still dating that goalie dude?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. I glared at him. The whole team knew I didn't like talking about Scooter and yet, he's the only one who has the guts to ask me about him.

"I don't want to talk about him, Portman," I replied, giving him a look of death. Dean grinned and I found myself suppressing a grin as well. His smile was contagious.

"Aw, come on, how come?" Dean nudged me with his elbow and I shoved him.

"I just don't want to, Dean, so shut it!"

He grinned again and wrapped an arm around me. "You called me Dean. So you do like me," he said, his face smug. I was itching to wipe that smug look on his face with my fist. But now was not the time… Coach was here and all.

"Alright, listen, we're going to have a hockey game next month in time for Eden Hall Academy's alumni event. It's us versus the senior varsity."

"Who?" Dwayne asked a confused look on his face. We were all confused.

Coach Orion sighed and massaged his temple. "We're up against Coach Wilson's team next month."

"What!"

Each and every one of us was shocked. We were going to play against Coach Wilson's team aka the _last_ Warriors varsity team of Eden Hall Academy—the team we beat in the JV/Varsity showdown three years ago.

"Wait," Averman said, holding up his hands and looking confused. "So we're going to play against the _Warriors_ next month?"

Coach Orion nodded. Averman paled.

"Oh great, now I have to rewrite my last will and testament."

"You're not going to die, Averman," Charlie said, rolling his eyes at him. "We've beaten them before. We can do it again. Right guys?"

"Right!" we replied in unison sans Averman who was thinking of what he should put in his _last will_.

"Good. I'll leave you guys for a sec, alright. Finish up your laps then go home." Coach Orion gave us a look before walking off.

Then we all looked at each other and smiled. Charlie wrapped his arms around Russ and Goldberg and grinned at us.

"We can do this, guys. We can beat those preppies again next month! Trust me."

"Now, I don't know about that."

We froze and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie's jaw clench. We knew who it was who spoke. Slowly we turned around and came face to face with the Warriors. Rick Riley was in front of all of them, of course, because he was captain.

"We won't let you guys win again," he said, looking over at all of us with a smug look on his face. He was such a snob. I could hear Fulton and Dean curse under their breaths. They wanted to beat the crap out of Rick Riley just as much as Charlie and the rest of the guys wanted to.

I looked at all the Warriors before my gaze fell on Scooter who was standing just behind Rick. He shot me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Dean cleared his throat. He raised an eyebrow at me and I frowned. _What the hell does he want now?_

"Looking at your boyfriend huh, Cat Lady?" he whispered, his voice filled with masculine smugness. I elbowed him (not that it would do any damage anyway. Dean's bigger than me). He grinned at my annoyed face. Oh, someday, I will hurt this smart ass.

"Just shut up."

"Nice to see you guys again, Riley," Charlie said, a guarded look on his face. "But if I remember correctly, your team is skating on our team's ice."

Rick smirked. "We're graduated from here, Conway. We can skate here if we want to." He raised an eyebrow at us. "Besides, we're still your superiors, so start giving us some respect."

"Like the respect you've shown us three years ago?" Connie shot back. Rick's smirk turned into a frown and he glared icily at Connie who met his glare right back with her own.

Guy and I smiled almost simultaneously. Connie has a really bad temper and we all knew it. It was times like these when I admire her courage to speak her mind… Guy and I both loved that about her.

"Hmm, obviously, you ducks haven't quite learned your lesson yet," he replied, looking at each and every one of us. Cole—their big _bad_ enforcer that Dean beat the crap of on our last game against them—stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest.

Dean grinned. I knew he had just remembered the look on Cole's face when he smashed him through the wall three years ago.

"Bring it on, chubby," Dean said, looking straight at Cole. Cole flinched and I smiled. He was scared of Dean. _Nice._

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Fulton suddenly spoke.

Rick and Cole looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm here to pick up my little cousin. Since she was running late, I thought maybe I should check you guys out for a while."

Charlie scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, right, like you have a cousin here. I bet you guys just came over here to spy on us."

"Why the hell would we spy on you guys when we know we're going to hurt you next month?" Cole retorted, glaring at Charlie.

Fulton and Dean laughed. "Don't you mean, when_ we_ hurt you next month?" they said in unison.

Cole looked like he wanted to attack but Rick held him in place. "Take it easy, Cole. Save your strength."

"We're going to beat you losers next month, alright? We're going to reclaim what is rightfully ours," Rick said, walking towards Charlie until they were face to face. "_We _are going to make things right."

"The only thing that you guys can do right is to lose the game."

Rick clenched his jaw and the next thing we knew was that he had taken a shot at Charlie—hitting him squarely in the face.

A fight ensued.

I don't know what happened exactly. All I can really say was that I saw Scooter take a hit at Dean and Fulton pushing me and Connie away from their fight.

"Damn you guys, stop it!" Connie exclaimed, skating towards Guy who was wrestling with a Warrior.

I followed her and tried my best to pull Scooter and Dean apart from each other. Problem was they were both bigger than me which made it harder for me to pull them apart.

"RICK!"

I looked up from what I was doing and saw Rachel yelling from the stands. I looked at her surprised and confused when Rick Riley stopped wrestling Charlie and looked at her.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Rachel cried, as she slowly walked her way towards us without skates.

"Hey, don't walk on the ice without skates you dimwit!" Rick called after her and motioned Cole and Scooter to help her out. They followed and both supported her arms as she continued to walk towards us.

The glared at each other and the Ducks and I stood confused, wiping sweat off our brows.

"You two know each other, Rachel?" I heard Connie ask. Rachel looked at us and nodded.

"Yeah, he's my older cousin."

Rachel finally reached us and swatted Rick's arm. "What were you doing! I thought you were going to wait for me outside the school… not start a riot inside!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

She scoffed. "And you tell me I'm a troublemaker?"

Rachel then looked at all of us and sighed. "I'm sorry about Rick. You guys can probably tell that he can be very violent at times when he doesn't get his way."

Rick rolled his eyes and cast Charlie and us a look of death. He took Rachel's left arm from Cole and supported her from slipping in the ice. "Let's go home."

"This isn't over." He said that statement to us before he turned.

Rachel looked at us apologetically; her gaze held longer on Adam who had a cut on his lip and was too shock to say anything.

"How can you do that, you guys!" We heard Rachel yell as they walked out of the rink.

We looked at each other in confusion and let out a deep breath. Averman and Goldberg fell into a heap in exhaustion. Apparently, wrestling took a lot out of them.

"So, Rachel's Rick Riley's younger cousin?" Charlie breathed, unbelieving.

"Yeah. She is…" Adam whispered, taking in deep breaths.

"Things get weirder by the minute," Kenny said in between breaths.

Russ began to laugh despite the exhaustion he felt from the fight. I looked over at him and wondered what was up. Then slowly, he skated towards Adam and patted him on the back. "Well, Banksie, good luck on winning her family's affections."

Luis and Dwayne laughed as skated towards the exit. Adam rolled his eyes and followed suit.

"I'm beat. I'm hitting the showers."

Slowly, we all began to pick ourselves up and skate towards the exit. I looked over at Dean and stifled a gasp when I saw that his lip was bleeding. I skated towards him and examined his face.

"You okay?" I asked, making a face. I touched his lips and drew in a deep breath. The cut was a little deeper than I had expected.

Dean grinned and shrugged. "I'll live. I gave your boyfriend a chance to hit me."

I shook my head and wiped some blood off his cheek. "He's not my boyfriend, Portman! But he did punch you good."

He raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the warm feeling going down my spine when he held me close and pulled away from his grasp. I started to skate away before he called me again.

"You love me, don't you, Jules?"

I scoffed, and shook my head. Granted, he was attractive, well built and a very good hockey player, but his attitude showed otherwise. How can he even say that I love him when I would just love to kill him?

"I hate you," I replied, turning away from him and skating towards exit. I heard Dean laugh.

"The more you hate, the more you love, sweetie!"


End file.
